Annabelle Skye Torvald
Annabelle Skye Torvald is the Fairy of Hail. She hails from the realm of Gracidea and is the the fourth oldest of Aliana's known sisters, as well as twin to Annabeth. Personality and Background As shy as her twin is outgoing, Annabelle is the quietest of her family. She prefers being alone, and will even ditch her twin to escape to a castle tower or turret. She is the best at ferreting out information, but her silence makes people uneasy, and less likely to reveal what she needs. Having figured this out early on, she is usually sent out with Annabeth and her own loud pixie. In regards to her sisters, she cares deeply for all of them, and tries her hardest to protect them. Aurora's disappearance spurred this drive in both twins from an early age, and they've not lost it to this day. They both sense similarities to Aurora in their youngest sister, and tried their best to keep her from turning into Aurora. Annabelle is a dream in print and film; she is an undercover model most of the time and always acts like it. She travels far and wide in the realms to shoot and do commercials. But despite being realm-renowned, she cannot tell if a model shows potential or walk on a catwalk as well as her sister. As an agent, she and her twin are known as Double Threat; the twins operate best as a team, and are virtually interchangeable, to the extent that no one can tell them apart. To further this illusion, they speak of themselves as 'we' and 'our' around other operatives. Story Season 2 While they are present for the first part of the ceremony, they slip out and miss all of the drama. When they are informed, they are honestly not surprised (they were they ones who suggested Ali to the MSS in the first place). Season 3 Both twins are called in to help defeat Aurora; they leave shortly after she is brought back to the castle. Season 4 Annabelle plays a slightly larger role in season 4; she travels to Earth with Ali and the two are responsible for handling the freshman witches who were not supposed to be on Earth at all. Annabeth is off on a photoshoot and unable to assist her sisters. Season 5 Neither twin is seen for the majority of season 5, but they make a cameo at the very end, at the ball thrown by Alfea to celebrate the defeat of Formido Opprimere. Season 6 Epilogue As retired models, they are held up as idols by some of the fashion majors at Alfea and are currently mentors to one named Claritta. Appearance Civilian Annabelle and her twin are both undercover in the modeling industry; they are the closest in height to Ali and extremely slender. They have nearly pure white blonde hair and almost colorless hazel eyes, with a very pale complexion. Freshman-Sophomore Junior-Senior Graduate Winx Enchantix Believix Lovix AnnabelleSkyeTorvald_Civilian_Freshman-Sophomore.png AnnabelleSkyeTorvald_Civilian_Junior-Senior.png AnnabelleSkyeTorvald_Civilian_Graduate.png AnnabelleSkyeTorvald_Winx.png AnnabelleSkyeTorvald_Charmix.png AnnabelleSkyeTorvald_Enchantix.png AnnabelleSkyeTorvald_FairyDust.png AnnabelleSkyeTorvald_Believix.png AnnabelleSkyeTorvald_Lovix.png Powers and Abilities Spells Winx Charmix Enchantix Believix *Two Sides to the Story Lovix Relationships Category:Fairies Category:Female Character Category:Roxy13 Category:Minor Characters (GoD6A) Category:Generation 2 (Roxy13) Category:MSS Category:Family Torvald